greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Warren
Benjamin Warren is a surgical resident and an attending anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and husband to Miranda Bailey. History Move from Mercy West Ben came over to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital when Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center merged. He'd previously worked at Mercy West. Relationship with Miranda Bailey During the shooting, Ben was golfing. Internship at UCLA Moving Back to Seattle Ben quit his job at UCLA because he felt he never saw Miranda or his stepson, so he came back and surprised her, saying he quit his job. Miranda was not so thrilled right away. Richard's Teachings When a case came in of two sisters, one of who had developed three kinds of cancer in her lifetime, Richard told the residents to do research on Li-Fraumeni, as that's the condition the girl had. They did the research and developed a treatment plan, but Rory Williams had already died. ("You've Got to Hide Your Love Away") Relationships Romantic Miranda Bailey He has a love story with Miranda Bailey. They dated for 9 months before the shooting but then Bailey broke up with him. They started dating again after Eli Lloyd broke things off with her because he was well aware she still loved her ex. They later got engaged and eventually married. They honeymooned in the Bahamas. Career Dr. Ben Warren is currently a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He originally worked as an attending anesthesiologist at Mercy West Medical Center prior to the merger with Seattle Grace Hospital. He kept his position as an attending anesthesiologist, but now working at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. During his tenure at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Dr. Warren was the anesthesiologist on most of Dr. Miranda Bailey's surgical cases and a few on Dr. Derek Shepherd's cases. He also supervised anesthesiology residents. After the events of the hospital shooting, Dr. Warren considered a specialty change into surgery and applied to UCLA's surgical program. At the end of 2012-2013 residency year, Dr. Warren was accepted and soon after, relocated to Los Angeles and began his surgical career as an intern. Throughout his intern year, Dr. Warren commuted between Los Angeles and Seattle to spend time with his wife and step-son. During his visits, he was granted privileges at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital by Chief of Surgery Owen Hunt and acted as a consulting anesthesiologist. During his second-year, Dr. Warren resigned UCLA's surgical residency program to move back to Seattle and be closer to his family. He then returned to his former position on the staff as an attending anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. However, he missed surgery so much that he decided to continue his residency at Grey Sloan Memorial, taking Heather Brooks' place in the program. Notes and Trivia *During What is It About Men, Derek asks Ben about his time as a fifth-year resident. This is an error as the residency program for anesthesiology is only four years. *While a surgical resident at UCLA, Dr. Warren retained privileges as an attending anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital whenever he visited Seattle. *Dr. Warren has a self-proclaimed impressive running whip stitch technique. *He snores and occasionally talks in his sleep. ("The Bed's Too Big Without You") *Had a crush on Thalia Hall in 4th grade. ("The Great Pretender") Gallery Appearances 6x13BenWarren.png 9x01BenWarren.png 10x20BenWarren.png 11x16BenWarren.png Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Stubs Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters